Kennett
by steroline'slove
Summary: A little oneshot abt Kennett. Read plz!


Bonnie was sitting at the grill going her homework.

"Stupid college," she muttered to herself. She was a witch, why did she have to do homework?

Just then, kol entered. Kol Mikaelson, Klaus's brother, the original vampire. Bonnie wandered what he was doing here.

Surprisingly, he came to Bonnie and sat with her.

Bonnie raised her eye brows at him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Why are you sitting here?" she asked.

"You are the only friendly face there is," he answered.

_He's gotta be kidding,_ bonnie thought.

"I'm not your friend," she said.

"Oh, I know" he said innocently.

There was awkward silence for a minute. Kol broke it by saying, "go on to doing your homework."

"How can I do that when a scary vampire is sitting right in front of me?" she asked him smiling mischievously.

He licked his lips and said, "Fine, Rebekah dared me to get a date tonight. If I win the bet, I get to cut all of her favorite dresses."

Bonnie laughed, surprising even her self.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

Still laughing, Bonnie said, "nothing. It's just, why did you come to me, do you want me to do a spell to get you a date?"

Kol seemed offended.

"No! I have to get a date by using my charms, no cheating," he explained.

Bonnie was confused. Why was he still sitting here?

"What do you want with me?" she asked.

"Umm, well….would you be my date?" he asked embarrassingly.

Bonnie nearly choked on her drink.

"What?" she asked not trying to hide her surprise.

"What?" he repeated nonchalantly.

"Why me?" she asked.

"Why, what's wrong with you?" he questioned.

Bonnie shook her head and started to get up.

"Well, the answer is no," she said.

"No, please, I'll do anything!" he nearly shouted while getting up.

"You can ask someone else," Bonnie told him. She didn't understand why he was being so stubborn.

"Look, Rebekah said the girl has to be a witch. You're the only one I know of who lives in mystic falls. I promise to do anything," he explained.

Bonnie thought about it for a moment. He said he would do _anything._ Why not take advantage of that?

A mischievous smile spread across her face.

Kol knew something was going on in the witch's mind and so he sighed.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Well," she continued, "maybe if you can ask everyone in this place about ways to impress your girlfriend, I can go out with you."

"Are you kidding me?" this time, he shouted. A few people turned to look at him.

"Do that or no date," Bonnie said.

Kol pressed his lips into a straight line. He had no other choice.

Sighing, he agreed.

Bonnie sat down and ordered a drink. _This was going to be good, _she thought.

First, Kol went to a guy sitting alone on a table. He was wearing a suit and looked very decent.

Kol sat down on his table and asked, "you seem like a handsome lad, do you know how to impress your girlfriend?"

The man looked at Kol like he was crazy and said, "I think you need a psychiatrist dude."

Kol got up and went to Bonnie.

"Happy?" he asked.

"I said everyone," Bonnie said, "look at that grandma, go ask her."

Kol stared at Bonnie with an open mouth. She was crazy, he thought.

"Fine," Kol agreed.

He went to the old woman Bonnie was talking about and asked her about ways to impress your girlfriend.

The woman seemed offended and started hitting Kol with her bag.

Kol literally ran away from her and came to Bonnie.

"You better look really good," he said glaring at Bonnie. She chuckled and said, "everyone."

Kol took a deep breath and stood on an empty table.

"Attention people," he announced loudly. Everyone, including Bonnie, looked at him like he was a mad man.

"Okay, I want everyone to tell me how to impress my girlfriend. That lovely brunette over there," he pointed to Bonnie.

A few people looked at Bonnie and she smiled embarrassingly at them. _I'm going to kill him, _she thought.

"So, got any ideas?" he shouted.

Everyone ignored him and went on with whatever they were doing.

Kol got down from the table and went to Bonnie.

"There, I asked _everyone!_"

Bonnie knew he had won. Deal's a deal.

"Fine, pick me up today at 8," she said to him and left. Kol smiled to himself and Bonnie smiled to herself.

**Hope you guys liked it! Review and follow/faves would be wonderful!**

**p.s check out my story, 'you got me drunk.' Kolxkatherine, kalijah and klaroline.**


End file.
